You Belong with Me
by Maruki Shitoichi
Summary: Rada-rada Song-Fic pertamaku, Fic bahasa indonesia di Detective Conan kedua, Ran's POV. One-Shot. AU. Summary inside


Maru: Yatta! Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin cerita DC pakai bahasaku yang tercinta*PLAK*

Ran: Tentang siapa kali ini, Maru-Chan?*muncul enggak tahu darimana*

Maru: Kali ini tentang Ran-Neechan yang patah hati, karena Shinichi-Niichan, yang lebih tua setahun, jatuh cinta kepada Shiho-Neechan, yang sama umurnya seperti Shinichi-Niichan yaitu, 18 tahun

Shinichi: Yang benar saja aku harus suka nenek sihir itu, Maru!*muncul enggak tahu darimana*

Shiho: *muncul enggak tahu darimana, sambil mukul kepala Shinichi-Niichan dengan keras* Siapa juga yang mau suka dengan kamu, Kudo!

Maru: *sweatdrop* Nee~, jangan pakai kekerasan dong disini~!

Semuanya: DIAM SAJA KAMU MARU!

Maru: *nangis* Huee~! Semuanya benci aku~! TT A TT

Maru: Happy Readings~! *masih nangis* TT A TT

* * *

**You Belong with Me**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, only Aoyama Gosho-Sensei owns them**_*masih nangis sambil mojok di pojokkan* _TT A TT_

TT A TT

**Ran's POV**

Sambil menghelakan napasku dengan panjang, kulirik pujaan hatiku berkonsentrasi dalam mengerjakkan seluruh tugas yang diberikan oleh Dosen kami, rambut coklatnya yang ditata dengan rapi, mata birunya yang dipenuhi oleh semangat, tubuhnya yang tinggi bagaikan tiang listrik *PLAK* maksud ku, lebih tinggi daripada aku, semuanya yang dia punya, aku suka semuanya.

Dia adalah Shinichi Kudo, teman masa kecilku, walaupun hanya berbeda setahun, tetapi sekarang sekelas di Universitas Teitan, sejak kami masuk SMP, ketika aku melihatnya, dadaku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ketika aku bertanya kepada Sonoko Suzuki, teman masa kecilku yang lain, dia berkata bahwa ini adalah perasaan bahwa kita suka, cinta, kepada orang itu.

Sebenarnya, tidak sulit untuk dipercaya, bila Kak Shinichi tidak menyukaimu, lanjutnya, kebanyakan cinta dirasakan oleh perempuan duluan.

Oleh karena itu, aku ingin menutup-nutupi perasaan ini bila bersamanya, karena takut ditolak duluan olehnya.

Tetapi, ternyata perkiraanku salah.

Ternyata, dia menyayangiku, melindungiku, merindukanku, dan mencintaiku, selama ini.

Sayangnya, baginya aku hanyalah sebatas sebagai adik perempuannya saja.

Tidak lebih dari itu, katanya, aku hanya menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri, ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, di bawah langit yang penuh dengan kembang api.

Sejak saat itu, hatiku selalu ingin menangis ketika teringat kata-kata tersebut.

Dan melihat dia bersama dengan**nya**.

TT A TT

**FLASHBACK**

Sore itu, ketika aku membeli bahan makanan untuk membuat makan malamku, ayahku, dan Conan, sepupu Kak Shinichi yang dititipi oleh orang tuanya Conan, aku melihatnya, sosok Kak Shinichi di sebuah restoran bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang, dan aku mengenalnya, dia itu adalah Shiho Miyano, kakak kelasku dan sekelas dengan Kak Shinichi.

Pada saat itu pipi Kak Shinichi bersemu menjadi merah, Pada saat itulah aku mengerti, bahwa

Kak Shinichi jatuh cinta kepada Kak Shiho

Hatiku langsung menjadi retak kedalam berbagai pecahan, setelah mengetahui fakta itu.

Memang aku bukanlah tandingan Kak Shiho, yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS, ketua _Cheerleader_ sepakbola SMA Teitan, genius, dan siswi yang populer, sedangkan aku hanyalah ketua club karate yang tidak becus dalam masalah percintaan sendiri, dan kurang populer dikalangan siswa dan siswi SMA Teitan.

Hanya Kak Shinichi saja yang dapat menjadi tandingannya, sebagai ketua OSIS, kapten dan _Ace_ sepakbola SMA Teitan, baik hati, pintar, ramah kepada semua orang, dan populer dikalangan siswa dan siswi SMA Teitan.

Walaupun Kak Shiho populer, hati dan sikapnya bagaikan ketua singa yang mengkelompokkan semua orang, dia tidak segan-segan memarahi atau mengucilkan orang yang tidak mau menuruti dia.

'Mengapa Kak Shinichi harus menyukai seseorang seperti dia, orang yang berhati dan bersikap dingin dan hanya mau memanfaatkan rasa suka Kak Shinichi untuk keperluan ranking kepopulerannya?' pikirku, sambil berlari dan menangis ke rumahku.

Ketika aku sampai dirumah, Conan melihatku dengan khawatir, "Kak Ran kenapa? Habis menangis ya?" tanyanya.

Untuk tidak membuatnya bersedih, aku tersenyum sedikit dan berkata, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, hanya terkena debu sedikit dimata" sambil mengelap sisa-sisa air mata dipipiku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" jawabnya.

Aku berjalan ke dapur rumahku dan berkata, "Hari ini Kakak bikin kari, tunggu sebentar ya, Conan" dan dia mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku belajar dulu ya Kak Ran!" serunya, "Iya!" seruku.

**FLASHBACK END**

TT A TT

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat badanku menggigil, pada saat itu juga aku melihat Kak Shinichi membuka _hand phone_-nya, dan menghelakan napasnya sambil berbicara dengan orang tersebut

'Pasti Kak Shiho, pacarnya Kak Shinichi…' pikirku, ketika melihat Kak Shinichi terlihat gelisah ketika berbicara dengan si lawan bicaranya.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do..._

Ketika Kak Shinichi selesai menelepon, aku mengeluarkan papan _whiteboard_ kecil dan menuliskan, 'Kakak baik-baik saja?' lalu menunjukkannya kepadanya, yang kamarnya berseberangan denganku (Maru: Anggap saja Ran-Neechan, Shinichi-Niichan, tinggal berseberangan atau se blok).

Kak Shinichi tersenyum kecil dan menuliskan jawabannya di papan _whiteboard_ miliknya, 'Iya, tidak apa-apa, hanya terlalu capek mengerjakan tugas dari Dosen kita'

Lalu aku menjawab, 'Maaf, bila aku mengganggu kakak' cara ini telah kami lakukan sejak kecil, ketika aku sakit demam, Kak Shinichi selalu berkomunikasi denganku dengan cara seperti itu, dan itu membuat aku bersemangat untuk bermain lagi bersama Kak Shinichi.

Kak Shinichi yang melihatku sedang mendengarkan sesuatu bertanya, 'Enggak mengganggu kok, Ran, eh iya, lagi dengarin apaan?'

Pada saat itu, aku sedang mendengarkan salah satu lagu kesukaan ku dan Kak Shinichi, _You Belong with Me_, oleh _Taylor Swift_, seorang musisi dari Amerika. Dan ironisnya, situasi di _video clip _dan lagunya hampir sama seperti situasi ku dengan Kak Shinichi.

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

Mengingat hal tersebut aku tertawa dengan lemah.

Lalu aku menuliskan jawabannya, 'Biasa kak, lagu yang itu'

'Oh, _You Belong with Me_, ya? Masih suka saja sama lagu itu, lagi jatuh cinta ya' canda Kak Shinichi.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, 'Enggak kok, hanya mau dengerin saja, memnagnya enggak boleh ya, Kak? Kan kakak juga suka lagu ini'

Kak Shinichi pun langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, 'Iya ya, sudah malam nih, Ran, selamat malam dan selamat tidur ^_^'

Aku mengangguk, 'Iya kak, selamat tidur! olwlo'

Setelah itu lampu kamar Kak Shinichi dimatikan dan gordennya ditutup, sama seperti ku, kecuali lampu kamar ku belum ku matikan.

Aku tersenyum kecil, 'Teryata memang Kak Shiho yang menelepon Kak Shinichi tadi…'

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, kan, Kak Shiho pacarnya Kak Shinichi, jadi aku tidak boleh ikut campur urusan orang lain" kataku sambil melempar badanku di kasurku.

Setetes air mata muncul ditepi mataku, "Kenapa Kak Shinichi memilih tidak aku saja…" kataku dengan suara yang sedih, sambil tertidur dengan parsah.

TT A TT

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Pagi hari muncul, membuatku untuk meranggangkan badanku sebentar.

"Hn…?" ketika aku melihat Kak Shinichi memegang papan _whiteboard_-nya, 'Mau jalan-jalan ke kota, Ran?' tanyanya.

Aku bingung, lalu bertanya, 'Memangnya kakak hari ini tidak ke kampus, ya? Kok enggak sama Kak Shiho saja, kak?'

'Iya hari ini kakak enggak ke kampus, lagipula, memangnya tidak boleh ya, kakak mengajak kamu jalan-jalan, di pagi hari yang cerah ini?' tanya Kak Shinichi lagi, aku sih, mau banget ikut, tetapi kemungkinan hari ini aku ada kelas.

'Memangnya hari ini, hari apa kak?' tanyaku, ketika Kak Shinichi terlihat mau ganti baju.

'Kamu lupa ya, hari ini hari Selasa, lho' jawabnya, lalu aku tersenyum, hari ini aku tidak ada kelas.

'Mau, kak! Aku ganti baju dulu ya!' kataku, 'Ok' katanya.

Hatiku terasa gembira sekali, ketika diajak jalan-jalan oleh Kak Shinichi, karena sudah lama sekali kami tidak jalan-jalan, dikarenakan oleh _**Dia**_.

TT A TT

Setelah aku menganti bajuku dengan sesuatu yang kasual, aku turun melalui tangga dan melihat Conan, yang sedang menonton berita di TV, karena hari ini SMA tempat dia bersekolah sedang libur (Maru: Anggap saja Conan-Kun itu umurnya 18 tahun, Ran-Neechan itu 27 tahun, Shinichi-Niichan dan Shiho-Neechan 28 tahun), sedangkan ayahku, sedang minum bir kesukaannya.

Conan dengan kaget melihatku tergesa-gesa, menyapaku, "Kak Ran mau kemana? Jalan-jalan ya?"

Dan aku mengangguk, "Iya, Conan, hanya sebentar saja, kakak mau jalan-jalan ke kota bersama Kak Shinichi" mendengar penjelasanku, dia terlihat, _cemburu_?

"Ya sudah, selamat jalan ya Kak Ran" lanjutnya, "Iya"

Ketika aku diluar, aku melihat Kak Shinichi menungguku dengan pakaian kasualnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama ya, Kak?" tanyaku, dan dia menggeleng, "Barusan kok, ayo kita pergi selagi masih pagi" "iya, Kak!" seruku.

TT A TT

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

"Masih mendengarkan itu ya, Ran?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kepada Ipod-ku yang sedang memutarkan lagu _You Belong with Me_.

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiki dan berkata, "Memang tidak boleh, Kak?"

Dia pun tertawa, tawa yang kusuka dan kurindukan sejak dia berkencan dengan Kak Shiho.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tetapi kamu tidak bosan ya mendengarkan lagu itu, terus-menerus, Ran?" aku menggeleng.

"Kalu aku suka, tidak apa-apa, kan, Kak?" dia menghelakan napasnya sebentar, "Iya, deh, Ran! Kamu menang kali ini" lalu dia tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

"Hei, Ran" katanya, "Kamu duduk dulu ya di kursi taman itu, kakak mau mencari makanan dulu, ya" "Ya, Kak" jawabku, sambil duduk di kursi itu.

TT A TT

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

Ketika aku duduk, aku mulai berpikir-pikir, 'Kenapa tadi Conan terlihat cemburu, ketika aku bilang akan jalan-jalan bersama Kak Shinichi? Mungkinkah dia menyukai aku?' lalu ak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, 'M, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku,, aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai adikku saja…' ketika pipiku menjadi hangat.

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu, ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kak Shinichi, dia bilang dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai adiknya saja…

Merasa kehadiran seseorang aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang yang memakai baju bermerk dan sepatu berhak, dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya.

Dia adalah Kak Shiho Miyano, pacarnya Kak Shinichi yang berhati dingin.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

TT A TT

"Halo, Ran" sapanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Halo juga, Kak Shiho" sapaku dengan seceria mungkin.

"Dimana Shinichi, Ran?" tanyanya, lalu aku menjawab, "Kak Shinichi sedang membeli makanan sebentar, Kak Shiho" ketika Ia duduk di sampingku.

"Kalau begitu, akan ku tunggu dia disini" lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah, Kak Shiho" jawabku.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Kak Shinichi bersama dengan Kak Shiho, akhirnya Kak Shinichi datang dengan membawa takoyaki yang masih panas, pasti enak sekali!

"Ah, Ran! Ini, kakak beli takoyaki yang masih hangat-!" "Shiho?" serunya.

"Selamat pagi, Shinichi~!" jawab Kak Shiho dengan nada yang sedikit manja, sambil memeluk lengan kirinya Kak Shinichi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang-bilang kepadaku, kalau kamu mau jalan-jalan ke kota pagi ini?" tanyanya.

"Untung saja, tadi aku bertanya kepada ibumu, Shinichi" lanjutnya.

Sambil melirikku dengan tatapan menjijikkan lalu menatap kembali ke Kak Shinichi, "Lain kali beritahu aku ya, Shinichi~!"

Aku melihat Kak Shinichi dengan pasrah berkata, "I, iya, Shiho…"

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Daripada di kucilkan oleh Kak Shiho di kampus, aku berkata, "Kak Shinichi, aku pulang dulu ya, daripada mengganggu kalian, dah" sambil beranjak dari kursi taman itu dan berjalan kerumahku.

"Y, ya sudah kalau begitu, bawa takoyaki ini sekalian ya, Ran" sambil memberikan kotak yang penuh dengan takoyaki yang panas kepadaku, dan aku mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa, Kak Shinichi, Kak Shiho" sambil membungkuk sedikit, lalu berjalan pergi lagi.

"Sampai jumpa, Ran" jawab Kak Shinichi.

TT A TT

Ketika sudah merasa aman di dalam kamarku, aku menangis dengan tersendu-sendu di bantal tempat tidurku.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mendengan ketukan pintu dan suara seseorang, "Kak Ran, bolehkah aku masuk sebentar?" yang ternyata suaranya Conan.

"T, tentu saja Conan" jawabku, "Tunggu sebentar, ya" sambil mengelap sisa-sisa air mata dipipi dan mataku.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku kaget melihat Conan, yang secara sekilas terlihat seperti Kak Shinichi, tetapi memang Conan itu mirip sekali dengan dia, mulai dari perilakunya sampai dengan penampilannya, tetapi tetap saja, Conan sepertinya dia itu berperilaku tidak sesuai dengan umurnya, yaitu 18 tahun, tetapi seperti berumur 28 tahun, persis seperti Kak Shinichi.

'Argh! Jangan pikirkan dia terus, Ran!' teriakku kepada diriku sendiri.

"Kak Ran baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, dengan suara dan nada khawatir.

Sambil mendekati ku, aku baru saja menyadari bahwa Conan lebih tinggi daripada aku.

"I, iya kok Conan, kakak baik-baik saja" jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

Melihat itu, Conan langsung meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di dahiku dan telapak tangan kanannya di dahinya.

"Kak Ran enggak sakit demam, kan? Soalnya suhu dahi kakak tidak terlalu panas, tetapi wajah kakak kenapa merah?" jelasnya, sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ketempat yang semula.

"T, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Conan, kakak hanya kepanasan, itu saja kok" ku jawab dengan panik sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya dan membuka jendela kamarku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku makan takoyakinya ya, kak" katanya sambil menutup pintuku.

"Iya!" seruku, tidak peduli jika dia memakan makanan pemberian dari 'pujaan hatiku'.

TT A TT

_Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me..._

Ku nyalakan lagi lagu itu sambil menatap langit yang biru putih dari jendelaku.

'Mengapa wajahku menjadi merah, ketika aku bersama Conan?' pikirku.

'Apakah aku jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang lebih muda 9 tahun dariku?' tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Lalu aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, "Atau, kemungkinan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, karena dia mirip sekali dengannya…" ku helakan napasku dengan panjang.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me_

Setetes air mata turun dari mataku ke pipiku.

"Mungkinkah aku harus melupakan cinta pertamaku, dan melanjutkan hidupku dengan dia, ibu?" tanyaku kepada langit biru putih itu.

"Ibu, aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Setelah itu, kudengar ada yang mengetuk pintu lagi, "Kak Ran aku masuk ya" kata Conan sambil membuka pintu dan membawa sebuah nampan dengan sepiring _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_ yang masih hangat.

"Ini kak, aku bikin _pancake_, soalnya tadi kakak belum makan, kan?" tanyanya, sambil tersenyum hangat kepadaku, senyum itu membuat hatiku terasa lebih tenang.

"Terima kasih, Conan" sambil tersenyum kecil.

Conan duduk di sampingku, "Kak Ran ingat Tante Eri, ya?"

Aku mengangguk sedikit, "I, iya Conan" "Kan, sudah lama beliau tidak ada di dunia ini, jadi kakak sedikit sedih…" ku jawab dengan nada sedih.

Lalu aku melihat Conan menatapku dengan khawatir lagi, "T, tapi kakak tidak bersedih lagi, kok, kakak kan, sudah kuat" kataku dengan nada yang seceria mungkin.

Lalu, Conan mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke pipiku, untuk mengelap air mataku, dan berkata, "Ran, kamu jangan memaksakan senyumanmu" "Jika kamu bersedih, tidak apa-apa untuk meminta kenyamanan dari siapapun" dengan nada yang hangat, ketika aku meletakan piring itu di meja.

Dan ku peluk dia sambil menangis dengan keras, "T, terima kasih, C, Conan" kataku setelah aku selesai menangis dan melepaskan pelukanku.

Dia tersenyum lagi kepadaku, "Sama-sama, Ran"

TT A TT

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me_

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

Lalu, mataku membesar, dan menatap Conan dengan tidak percaya, "C, Conan, jangan-jangan, kamu itu sebenarnya Kak Shinichi, ya?"

Conan melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut, "M, mana mungkin, Kak Ran"

"Conan, beritahu aku yang sebenarnya"

Dia menghela napasnya dengan panjang, dan berkata, "Baiklah,Ran"

"Namaku sebenarnya, adalah Shinichi Kudo, teman masa kecilmu, dan Shinichi yang selama ini bersama perempuan itu adalah anggota dari sebuah organisasi internasional yang jahat, yang mengubah wajahnya dengan operasi plastik"

Aku tersentak, "J,jadi selama ini, dia adalah dirimu yang palsu?" dia mengangguk.

"Ya, kamu masih ingat ketika kita pergi ke Tropical Park, sewaktu SMA, Ran?" dan aku mengangguk.

"Pada saat itu, salah satu anggota organisasi itu memukulku di belakang, dan meminumkanku sebuah pil, yang mereka kira, dapat menghanguskan tubuhku tanpa jejak, tetapi sebaliknya membuatku mengecil seperti 10 tahun yang lalu"

"Dan sisanya pasti kamu tahu, kan" dia tersenyum lagi.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya, aku berkata, "J, jadi ketika kita berada di bawah kembang api itu setelah naik _roller coaster_ itu, bukan kamu?" dan Ia mengangguk.

"Dan Ran" aku menatapnya, "Gadis itu, Shiho Miyano, adalah seorang agen dari FBI, yang di suruh untuk membantu kami, dan sekarang meraka telah memberantas organisasi itu, dan mereka telah menemukan _antidote_-nya dari racun yang kuminum"

Aku merasa gembira sekali mendengar bahwa Kak Shinichi yang asli telah menemukan penawar racunnya, dan ternyata aku belum menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada dirinya yang asli.

Lalu aku memeluknya lagi, "A, aku senang, Kak Shinichi yang asli masih ada"

Lalu dia memelukku dan membuatku kaget, "Ran aku mamu bilang kepadamu" "Bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, bagaikan seorang kekasih"

Wajahku menjadi merah dan mataku menjadi berair penuh dengan air mata kebahagiaan.

"I, iya kak, aku juga mencintai kakak, dengan sepenuh hatiku"

Dan kamipun berciuman dengan berasaan senag yang tidak terhingga.

Terima kasih ibu, engakau telah mengabulkan permohonanku ini.

_**~OWARI~**_

* * *

Maru: *lagi nangis dengan gembira* Selesai dalam 2 hari, senang sekali aku ini~! TT A TT

Ran dan Shinichi: O/O

Shiho: *habis membaca ceritanya* Oh, begitu alurnya *menjewar Maru* tapi jangan bikin aku jadi manja dong, Maru!

Maru: *nahan sakit* Nee~! Ini kan cerita DC yang pakai bahasa Indonesia-ku yang kedua, Shiho-Neechan~! TT A TT

All: Rn'R please


End file.
